Solangelo: Sunshine and Darkness
by xxfallen15angelxx
Summary: All I've been doing since the Blood of Olympus is wait for more stories about the adventures of Will Solace and Nico di Angelo. I haven't been able to find that many stories so I decided to write my own. Basically, all of Nico's friends try to do everything to get Will and Nico together because everyone seems to understand their feelings for each other more than they do themselves.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: None of these characters are mine, and the plot is something that I've been wanting to write about but never gotten the chance to yet. Some views would be pretty nice for my first piece of fanfiction. :))**

Nico sighed as he sat inside the infirmary where Will was tending to other people's medical needs. He felt something in his stomach fluttering and he wasn't sure what it was. It wasn't like he was paying attention either, because he was lost in the way Will took his work so seriously. Will had his eyebrows slightly scrunched while redressing one of Ares' son's wound.

Nico rolled his eyes and exhaled quietly. Ares' children were always fighting with each other and there also seemed to be at least one of the campers in here. He would know, because he'd been stuck in here for the past few weeks ever since he and his friends defeated Gaia and saved the entire world. Heat rose to his face. Truth be told, Nico didn't want to leave, but he also didn't like other people looking after him.

 _I'd make an exception for you_ , he thought, staring at Will. Then Nico shook his head vigorously to clear it. _Shut up_ , his head told him. But Nico's heart said another thing.

Will finally finished bandaging the camper's arm and snapped off his gloves. He exhaled huffily and walked over to where Nico was waiting patiently. Will plopped down next to Nico and shouldered him gently. "So, how are you feeling?"

Nico could barely get his voice to work. He scolded himself. _Be yourself_ , he thought. _Nico di Angelo. No one messes with you. Or your feelings_. "G-good. I feel fine," he stuttered out. _Nice going, di Angelo._

Will laughed. A great, warm sound. It made Nico's knees feel all wobbly and his head swim. Then, he suddenly became conscious of how close Will was to him. "I didn't mean physically. I may be your doctor, but I'm also your friend. Talk to me."

Nico shrugged. "What about?"

"Anything you want."

For the first time since Will went to sit down next to him, Nico looked over to his left and peered into Will's eyes. An amused sparkle twinkled in his eyes like it usually did.

"Then I'm good," Nico simply replied back. Will rolled his eyes and nudged his elbow into Nico's sides. Nico winced and Will immediately looked apologetic.

"Oh my Gods, are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

Nico gave Will a look. "You realize you're asking a son of _Hades_ if he's all right. If you really meant what you just said, you're more dense than I thought, Sunshine."

"What?" Will frowned.

"You're _dense_ ," Nico emphasized.

"No, that last part. I didn't catch it."

"I didn't say anything," Nico mumbled.

"No, you said _something_ ," Will insisted, grinning. It made Nico think that he _had_ heard what he said, it was just because he wanted to hear him admit it.

"Fine, I called you Sunshine." Nico had never felt more embarrassed than he had in that moment.

"Aww, how sweet. I must dub you a nickname of my own. I shall choose… Death Boy."

Nico glowered at Will. "Don't you dare, Solace."

"Sorry, what was that? Couldn't hear you, Death Boy."

They kept bickering until the rest of the crew came inside the infirmary.

"Ugh, smells like death in here," Percy said, crinkling his nose. Annabeth shoved him. "Too soon?"

Jason locked eyes with Nico, silently asking, _What's with you and Solace?_ Nico didn't answer him, he just glared at Jason until Jason cleared his throat and stepped back.

"Anyways," Piper cut in, "we came here, willing to beg for Nico back. We have a capture the flag game tonight and I don't think we'd be able to survive without ol' Nico here."

Nico couldn't help but feel a bit touched at the fact that they "needed" him for their game.

Jason muttered something something to Percy and they both snickered. Nico questioned him with just a look. Jason's grin melted off but he was still whispering about something to Percy. Nico's eyes narrowed. He wasn't feeling too willing to participate in tonight's game, but maybe it'd give him a chance what Jason was gossiping about. Knowing him, it was most likely about Nico but it'd clarify it.

Will looked a bit skeptical. "Ehh, I don't know." Nico looked at him pleadingly. "It's up to Nico."

Nico smirked. "Bring it on, McLean."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, hopefully y'all liked my last chapter. I most likely will be posting a chapter every other day and to me, that's pretty active. It's summer and that means a couple of months with long days and nothing to do. I might not** _ **always**_ **be able to keep up with my "planned" schedule because I do have vacation this summer. Anyways lol thanks for reading my slight rant. Don't forget to leave some constructive criticism for me to reflect back on. :))**

The game of capture the flag was scheduled to be right before dinner so as everyone finished their daily activities, Nico went with his friends to gear up.

With his armor on already, Nico picked up his sword made out of Stygian iron. A sense of reassurance rushed through his body. His sword gave him peace in some sort of way. Although it could be used as a weapon of mass destruction, it also meant a lot to Nico. He and his friends were standing in the dirt clearing, finalizing their protective gear.

Jason finished pulling some leather straps together and grinned. "Here we are, the Big Three's kids. Back at it again."

Percy scoffed. "You mean _Poseidon_ and _Hades'_ kids are back at it again. While we were practicing earlier, your swordplay seemed a bit rusty."

Jason stood there and went, "Bro, you did _not_ just say that." He put on an expression of mock hurt. "Nico's probably worse than I am. I mean, he's been stuck in that horrid place―"

Nico developed a frown. The infirmary hadn't been _that_ bad. _You wouldn't be thinking this right now if Will weren't there to take care of you_ , his mind chimed. He had been about to protest but he knew that it was true. So he decided to let Jason continue.

"―and hasn't been able to put _any_ of his skills to use. At least, fighting skills at least. His _flirting_ skills were the ones most used."

Percy palmed himself. "Dude, you're legit the dumbest person I've ever met in my entire life." He scratched the back of his head. "No… maybe Smelly Gabe was. Emphasis on the 'was,' hahah." He high-fived Jason.

Nico arched one of his eyebrows. "Really? Because it seems that you could be threatening their awards given to them because of their stupidity. Now spill, Grace. What in the world are you talking about?"

Jason tried to keep a straight face but a smirk managed to come onto his face. "It seems like it's pretty obvious, Nico. I feel like everyone already knows about all of this."

"About _what_?" he inquired exasperatedly.

Percy shot him a look which no doubt read, _Caution all ye who enter here_.

Jason seemed to pay no heed to his friend's warning and almost yelled when he replied, "You and Solace!"

Percy's hand flew to his forehead again. "We're doomedddddd," he dragged out. "You've killed us, Golden Boy."

Jason looked confused. "What'd I do?" Then he caught ahold of Percy's pointed look at Nico. "Oh sh―"

"Everyone seems to say something about me and Solace!" Nico blew up. The most Jason and Percy could do was leap back before inky shadows of death came to grab them and haul their butts off to Tartarus. "Every time! Kayla came in to see how Will was doing tending with all of the patients and to hand off a soda can, but you wanna know what she said? 'Oh hey, bro, Nico looks fine. I don't think he has anything _you_ need to fix… except for his empty heart, bahahahahahah!'"

Percy and Jason tried to not make any noises but they started snickering really loud. "That was a good one," Percy admitted.

Nico glowered at them. "I don't understand why people have been making those jokes, I mean, it's not like anything happened."

Jason's voice reserved for joking around transformed into a kind, older brother kind of voice. " _You_ may have not noticed it. I know you don't see anything happening, but me and Perce can see the way you guys look at each other. Hell, the rest of the Camp Half Blood sees what's happening except for you two. Pfft, people already have a ship name for you two."

Dread crept up and down Nico's spine, causing him to slightly shiver. "Which is…?" he asked curiously.

"Solangelo," Percy replied proudly, as if it were his own baby.

"Wow," was Nico's reaction.

Jason grinned. "C'mon, don't tell me you don't have any feelings for Solace. He's a good guy. He would probably make Percy seem like frickin'... _Octavian_ if they'd ever compare." He laughed. Jason said, "I mean, you most likely regret for crushing on this guy. Big time," while jabbing his thumb in Percy's direction.

Percy froze, stuck in the middle of trying to stab a passing ant with Riptide's sharp tip. "Hey, what's _that_ supposed to mean?"

The joke made Nico smile a bit. "Yeah, that's kind of true. Anyhoo, let's move. We need to reach the others before the game starts." He noticed that Jason seemed to forget his question about Nico's feelings for Will.

Percy's eyes widened. "Yeah, I dunno about you guys, but I'd like to be on a truce with Annabeth and Piper if they're not gonna be on our team."

Nico snorted with amusement. "Unlike you, I'm not scared of your guys' girlfriends. Truce or no truce, we're going to win." He felt a tingle of satisfaction run through his veins when he tightened his grip on his sword. "Let the games begin."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey y'all, after I posted the 2nd chapter I was debating on posting this one after it too, because I'm flying off to vacation this weekend. I'll be super busy and posting new chapters following my schedule over there is just going to be out of the question for me. I'll for sure start writing again when I get back but I just posted this extra chapter just so that anyone reading would have a little more to read until I start posting normally again. If you guys review, it'd mean the world to me! :))**

Scattered droplets of sweat rained down around Nico after he pulled off his helmet. He felt dead inside. They'd been falling behind big time and things took a turn for the worst once he had sprained his ankle. It wasn't even for a good reason. He had just tripped over one of the swords left scattered around the forest floor. Nico had started falling towards the ground after accidentally kicking the swords north from him. His hand landed on the sword's blade and gave him a short but deep cut on his right hand.

He'd been rushed to the infirmary by Lou Ellen and Cecil. Luckily, not all of Apollo's children decided to participate in the game. Inside, he spotted a head of blonde hair and his heart skipped a beat. Will. Will had been taking care of some patients who received minor injuries from capture the flag. He spun around to face Lou Ellen, Cecil, and Nico. His face had turned from a tired white to ashen gray.

"Nico?" he asked, confused. "What happened?"

"Sprained ankle," Cecil explained, grunting as he set Nico down carefully. "He tri―"

Nico gave a nervous laugh. "Not now, Cecil. Spare him the details. Get back to the game and win for us."

Cecil and Lou Ellen nodded. "Let's go," she told him, running back out.

Will smirked and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Well?" Nico asked. "Aren't you supposed to fix my ankle so I can get back to the game?"

He just ignored Nico's comment and stared at Nico's hand. "Your hand," Will said worriedly. "Let me see it." He moved to take Nico's hand but Nico snatched it away.

"J-just heal my ankle so I can get out of here," he told Will quietly. An emotion flashed in Will's eyes but he looked away from Nico before he could figure out what it was.

"Your wish is my command," he mumbled before retrieving liquid ambrosia for Nico. Will clumsily handed him the glass with a straw.

"You okay there, Sunshine?" Now it was Nico's turn to smirk. "You seem a bit unsteady there." He took a slow, careful sip of the warm drink. He knew it was best to not consume all of it at once. Although ambrosia was supposed to help demigods, too much would quite literally burn his body up. Strength immediately coursed through his body, making him feel like he could run two marathons in a row. Although he'd drunk ambrosia many times before, it tasted like something different every time. This time, it tasted like the camp food Will had brought him over the past few weeks. It was a mixture of breakfast, lunch, dinner, and dessert. Eggs and bacon, pancakes, PB&J sandwiches, mac & cheese, spaghetti, roast beef, neapolitan ice cream, Jell-O, and many more dishes. Nico thought it'd taste unappetizing with all those different flavors but as always, it surprised him and satisfied him. Suddenly, it felt like he could take over the whole world and not break a sweat.

Will pulled his latex gloves off. "You'd find it funny if you knew what was unnerving me, di Angelo," he answered back smoothly.

Nico's eyebrows scrunched together, interested. "Do tell."

Now the sparkle was back in Solace's eyes. "No can do, Death Boy." Will took the glass back from him because he had finished it already. "Maybe later. Now, do what you wanted to do and get out of here to win the game."

Nico almost felt disappointed walking out of there with his sword and helmet. "See you, Sunshine," he said softly, looking back.

"Later, Death Boy," Will replied, his signature grin forming on his face.

 **A/N: Awhh, they're so cute. It brings happiness to my heart… If y'all wanna make me more happy, comment on how it is so far. This is my first fanfic I've started writing and I want to make sure that it's actually worth your guys' time reading. Thanks! :))**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I feel like I say too much so I'm just gonna shut up and get on with the story lmao.**

Nico couldn't help but crack a grin as his teammates hoisted him up on their shoulders. Thanks to Will back at the infirmary, he made a quick recovery and led his team to victory. At first, he thought they were going to be swept clean off their feet because Annabeth and Pipes' team were dominating. Annabeth had stolen the blue flag from underneath Jason's watch. Nico had yelled at Jason furiously since the entire blue team had been playing defense and hadn't been advancing on the red team's flag yet. Because Annabeth was streaking through the forest floor, screaming at her teammates to cover her, Nico and some of his teammates were forced to chase after her. They were trying to regain their flag but there were very skilled fighters on the girls' team. That was when Nico went skidding across the forest, forcing Cecil and Lou Ellen to drop everything they were doing and help their friend. Percy had ordered other people on defense to take up offense.

They had dropped Nico off with Will and came back to aid their team. Nico didn't know what happened while he was gone but once he returned, he jumped back into action. The rest of offense already had retrieved the flag but it was a matter of time until the red team carried the blue flag over the river. The river signified the middle of the forest, and once the flag was brought over, the red team would win the game. The blue team had hidden their flag in a fairly hidden spot, but it was still visible enough. Somehow, Annabeth had stolen it while the blue team was defending her teammates in the front. When Nico got back into the commotion, Kayla quickly updated him and told him that Percy managed to steal the flag from the red team's territory. They'd been handing it off so far until they could bring it across onto their team's side.

Nico had been crouching in the bushes on the blue team's side and when he saw Clarisse La Rue hurtling towards the river with his flag, he dropped his sword to the side. He moved his legs as fast as he could and tackled Clarisse before she could cross the river's shore. They tumbled over and in a blur he could see Percy cross the river just barely. Nico untangled himself from Clarisse, who growled in frustration.

Chiron came riding across and grinned. "Game goes to blue team! Nice tackle, Nico." NIco sheepishly smiled at the centaur.

Jason walked over to the river. "Aw, yeah! My boy Nico got skills."

Percy rolled his eyes and threw the flag to the ground. "See? I was right before. Nico saved us from losing and I was the one who got the flag. _You_ did nothing, except for letting my girlfriend steal the flag."

Jason pouted. "C'mon, man! Why you gotta do me like that?" He and Percy walked towards camp, arguing over who did a better job in the game of capture the flag.

Cecil, Lou Ellen, and Kayla came over. "Nico, Nico, Nico!" they chanted, and soon everyone else joined in. That was how they came to back in that moment.

Everyone including the red team was pushing each other around and laughing, joking happily. Every game played by Camp Half Blood was basically a win win. It didn't matter, there were never any hard feelings. No grudges. They were heading towards the dinner tables. Everyone was sweating like crazy but it looked like it was going to be a cool night ahead of them. S'mores, a huge bonfire, campfire songs, and a whole night of fun.

Since no one stayed at Hades' table except for him, he was allowed to drift around different tables. At this time, everybody was gathering around the bonfire to scrape some part of their dinner to sacrifice for the gods. Nico pushed some mashed potatoes and part of a hot dog into the fire and thought, _Thanks for letting be happy once, Father._ The smoke from the large fire curled upwards, twisting and clawing its way upwards to heaven and the gods. _Or I guess, downwards to the Underworld too._

Will was waiting for him at the benches surrounded the bonfire. "Hey," he greeted, nodding his head at Nico.

"Sunshine," Nico quipped, "how was the infirmary?"

"Depressing," he answered. "You weren't there."

Suddenly, it was as if his heartbeat kickstarted. It revved into action like an engine. His ears blocked out any other noise that wasn't made by Will Solace. "Really?" He tried to keep his voice casual but it felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest. Nico was amazed that Will couldn't hear his heartbeat.

Will nodded and Nico was certain that Will was a few inches closer to him than he had been when he first sat down. He felt a shudder rippling through his body and noticed his other friends winking at him, grinning. Jason and Percy were using each other as dummies. Percy mimed putting an arm around Jason. Nico frowned at them. Jason nodded and jerked his head towards Will. In that moment, Nico wished he was Superman, so that when he glared at them, they'd perish because of his laser eyes. But also because Superman really didn't have any fear except for Kryptonite. Maybe as Superman, he'd finally be able to understand his feelings―

"Well yeah, of course. I missed my _best friend_ ," Will teased.

Instantly, Nico's heart dropped. Is that how Will saw Nico as? A mere close friend. Nothing else. He just gulped and nodded, feeling sick to his stomach. He didn't understand his own feelings. His feelings about Will. Nico didn't want the same thing that had happened with Percy to happen again. _But you only_ crushed _on Percy_ , his mind thought. _Isn't Will worth more than just a boy crush?_

Nico thought back to that time where Will had said something after Nico had saved him from the Romans. Will had been trying to create a diversion so that Cecil and his friends could ruin the onagers. Solace had told Nico, "Thanks for the assist." Nico had been furious at him for running off with no plan whatsoever. Worry had flooded him and the Romans would've caught up with Will if it weren't for Nico knocking them out. It was really one of the only times that Nico had helped Will, not the other way around.

"Nico?"

Will's voice shook him back to reality. "Hm?" Nico looked back at him.

"Did you hear me?"

Nico shook his head slowly. "Sorry, I didn't."

"I said, 'Do you wanna take a walk with me?'" Will looked a bit amused.

Jason, Percy, Annabeth, and Piper were sitting nearby. The girls were squealing quietly and the guys were smirking. They kept looking back at Will and Nico, and it didn't exactly help Nico's confidence. Nico breathed out. "Yeah, it'd be nice to get away from here."

Will smiled at him and Nico's insides felt all gooey and melted.


End file.
